Lost Sisters
by yugiyukiyuseiyuma
Summary: This is the only chance I have. Here and now, I am either put in the family or killed for making such a comment. I felt like running. But the voice in the back of my hand kept me going, planning out our moves and setting the goal. Some how, some way, I was ready. After all these years, I was ready. "My name is Kana. It is nice to make your acquaintance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-New story! Wish me luck and PLEASE REVIEW!

"Dang it!" cursed a girl. Blood rolled down the side of her cheek as her red hair was swept back. A slight burn ran across her face and arm.  
"Again," yelled a fire demon, flames rolling on the inside of his palm. Black hair stood out from his head with a brim of white spikes near his skull.  
"I'm ready. Just because I can not dodge that attack does not mean that I am not ready to face the worlds. You know that I am also suppressed in this form, Hiei," snapped Kana. Human and demon souls had also merged with this demon, and Hiei had gone behind the group's back so that he could train her. She had a promising amount of both Spirit and Demon energy, a strange but yet powerful combination. If forced hard enough in battle, it could transform into Sacred energy. Hiei did anything he could to keep that from happening. The last thing he needed was a powerful pupil that could possibly turn on him.  
"Keep moving!" Hiei yelled in reply. "Even an E-class demon could beat you at this rate."  
"Ya, ya, ya. You know, even if you are my teacher, as soon as I'm done with this, you are gonna need to watch your back. And I can back that up," countered Kana, as a wall of pitch black hollyhocks erupted in front of her. Flames burnt the edges of the flowers, turning them a slight brown, but otherwise kept Kana safe. A smirk ran across her face. Finally.  
"You are a bad influence," Kana told her teacher. "I never talked before you started teaching me."  
"Hn," was all that Hiei replied as he walked out of the storage room they had been using, carefully replacing the broken and burnt door. Kana watched as the demon walked out and turned to a somewhat clean bed that had been hidden in the corner. Home sweet home. A corner was smoldering. Kana just smiled and walked out, leading her to the roof. She climbed it and fell asleep looking at the burning stars and Milky Way Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-I FELL SO BAD! I said I would post this last night, but I ran out of time :( I'll try to post on a weekly basis at least, but I have three other stories going on right now(Although one of them will be going up for adoption soon)and have very little free time. Anyway, here's the first actual chapter!

Chapter One

Kana's POV

I rolled off the roof in the morning, causing my sore muscles to ache from the previous night. What I said was true. My attitude had changed since I met Hiei and I started training with him being the teacher. I had gotten cockier and louder than I once was. Either way, there was one person I have always wanted to meet, and Hiei was getting me closer to my goal. I had only once chance, most likely. Little did Hiei know, but I could of easily beat him the night before. His attacks had been planned in a pattern, but a rather easy one once you discovered it. I only kept running to build stamina and to annoy him. Usually he didn't get annoyed, but when he did, it was always an enjoyable experience.  
A yawn escaped my mouth as I watched the sun rise from the ground. I walked into the warehouse and moved towards the burned bed. I don't even know why I had this thing in here-all it did was get in the way of my training and I didn't even sleep on it. Though it did make a pretty good plant bed. I just smiled and walked over to one of the walls, where a huge group of tally marks covered a small portion of the wall. Eighteen groups of five and three separate ones. I added one to the separate ones and counted. 64. Six more lessons until the day I was going to quit training. Of course, Hiei didn't know that. I was planning to do that tonight at practice.  
"Or maybe now," I said aloud. "Hello Hiei."  
"Hn," said the fire demon, hopping down from a hole in the roof. "I was hoping to catch you off guard."  
"I heard you when you jumped on the roof. I also saw you hiding in one of the trees outside. If you were really trying to catch me off guard, you must be more silent and hide somewhere I would not expect you to be," I replied.  
"Very observant," replied my teacher, looking around the warehouse that had become my home for the last few months. Burns and holes covered every inch. That's the problem when your home is also your training area.  
I cleared my throat. "So why are you here?"  
"You're right. It's time that you go on your own," he said turning towards the door. "Tonight will be your last practice. Expect a test."  
I nodded and turned away. "I will be ready. I've been ready. I will not take it easy on you like I have been."  
Hiei smiled. "I should've known that you would of been holding back."  
"Strategy," I replied. "If I take it easy on you, I can cream you later and earn more training."  
"You remind me of someone I know," muttered Hiei. Any other demon would not of heard, but I did.  
"I know," I said under my breath, then aloud replied. "Leave me so I may 'study'."  
"Hn," replied the demon as he ran away, using his demonic speed to leave.  
I went over to my 'bed' where I had hidden a picture. It showed a human, or at least what appeared to be a human, with red hair and fair skin. Emerald eyes shot from the picture, calculating and figuring. A red rose in full bloom was held in his right hand, ready to be used for his favorite weapon.  
I smiled. "I will meet you soon," I spoke, putting the picture I had taken myself back in the bed. A small orb of Spirit energy gathered in my hand. I shot it at the bed I never used. I would no longer be needing the picture after I passed my test.

A/N- Please tell me how I'm doing! I hope these chapters aren't too short-I try to end my stories at somewhat of a cliffhanger. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I know I said I would do this yesterday. . . Well, I was hanging out with friends and forgot 0_0 I'M SO SORRY! Please Review!

Chapter Two

Hiei's POV

Kana was getting too powerful to control. I had to get her off my hands before something went wrong and I got sent to prison. Already chanced that once, didn't need to do it again. I tried to make her test tonight, but I seriously doubted that I would make it. Kurama had just notified me that Koema wanted to see the whole group. Unfortunately, that included Yusuke and the fool. The meeting was at Kurama's house, so I snuck through the window straight to his room. Not that I would've used the front door anyway. Everyone except for the midget baby were there already.  
"My mother is out. You could have used the front door," Kurama told me as I jumped the window.  
"Hn."  
"I'm glad to see everyone is here," said a voice.  
Yusuke jumped from his seat. "Stop doing that!"  
"I'd rather not," replied Koema with Botan at his side carrying a file.  
"So, now what's our job?" Kuwabara said, jabbing his ugly nose into the conversation.  
"Could you wait for thirty seconds?" asked Botan throwing a glare in his direction.  
"Your new job is to look for and find this girl," Koema said, opening the folder. "She is a special case and needs to be contained and turned over to our side as soon as possible."  
Looking over people's shoulders I saw something that I was hoping I would never see. Looking up at me was a picture of a girl that I had known for the last 64 nights. Red hair and emerald green eyes glared from the pages. Great.  
"What's so great about her?" said the thick-skulled fool. I glanced at Kurama and saw confusion shine across his face. They both looked so similar. . .  
"She has, um, merged souls, and with training herself she has access to both Spirit and Demon energy, making her extremely powerful. She could be a great threat if she decides to train with a powerful or evil demon. No offense, but she could possibly beat you, Yusuke," explained Koema with a worried look on his face.  
"No way a girl is that powerful," said the orange haired buffon.  
"Girls, with the right training, can become just as powerful as their male counterparts," I said, trying to set the idiot on the right idea. Of course, it went from one ear to the other without stopping in the human's brain for a break.  
"And that is why we have to make sure she is on our side as soon as possible," said Botan.  
"When do we set out?" Yusuke questioned.  
"Now. She's in town, but be careful. It seems she is tracking you," Koema warned us. She's not really tracking me, I thought.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Yusuke.  
"She's at a warehouse. Here's the address," said Botan, handing a piece of paper to the already up and moving Yusuke. Kuwabara followed eagerly, and I followed the imbecile.  
"Coming fox?" I questioned Kurama, as he still sat on the bed.  
"Yes," he said, rising. He looked shaken, but quickly placed a smile on his face. "Let's not lose the rest of the group."  
I smiled. No matter what happened to that demon, he always found a reason to keep going.

A/N-Okay, horrible cliffhanger. The story from here on will be slightly rough after this. . . :( Sorry! Anyway, Please REVIEW! It helps me write faster :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-OMG I have a review! Thank you so much Mango-sama! I'm working on making the chapters longer... But I'm working on Chapter Fourteen right now...After Chapter 12 I think that they get, like, twice as long, so for right now, just hold on, pretty please! Anyway, please review! It makes me write faster!(Wow, I use a lot of exclamation marks...)**

Chapter Three

Kurama's POV

The picture made no sense. She looked so much like me. . . A family relative maybe? No, I had no other family that I knew of. Pure coincidence? Not possible. The probability was far too low. I kept twisting my brain as Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I walked to the warehouse.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked, falling back to where I walked at the back of the group.

"Yes," I replied. "Just slightly shaken."

"The picture?"

"Yes."

Our conversation ended there as Yusuke headed back to the front of the group. Hiei sent me worried glances, but did not question me, for which I was thankful. We soon arrived to the warehouse. The outside was covered in vines and such, with holes decorating the outside.

"Ready?" Yusuke asked.

We all nodded and we walked into the door, which was broken and burned. Holes covered the roof and walls, and burn marks covered the walls as well. The floor was broken into pieces. A burned bed was hidden back in a corner with a ladder nearby that led to the roof.

"Any ideas of where she is?" questioned Kuwabara, looking around. It was strange. I felt no energy, Spirit or Demon.

"She must of moved on," commented Yusuke.

"I have done nothing of the such," came a voice. Something fell from the sky in the middle of our group, resulting in all of us splitting in different directions. A good tactical move, yet slightly bad for our attacker. She had just surrounded herself.

We hurriedly scrambled to our feet as the dust from her landing cleared. The girl from the picture stood in the middle, a smile creeping at her lips. A black dress hung to her ankles. A slit ran on the right side, where you could see red pants. Red hair flowed around her shoulders and emerald green eyes analyzed the group, focusing on Hiei for a moment longer than the two humans. Last her eyes fell on me, where they stayed until she spoke.

"My name is Kana. It is nice to make your acquaintance," said the girl. She then turned to Hiei. "Hello Hiei."

"Hn," was what he replied. Normally, I would've smiled, but now, that was not at the top of my list of things to do.

"You know her?" demanded Yusuke.

"Unfortunately, yes," Hiei replied, staring at Kana.

"Unfortunately? That's sad. I know your weaknesses. We have been training for the last 64 nights," said the girl, digging her green eyes into his skull.

"Hiei!" exclaimed the spirit detective. "You've been training this beast."

"I can guarantee you I am no beast, sir," replied Kana, smiling. "I am just a demon in a human shell."

"You don't know my name," Yusuke said, shock spreading on his face. "But, you've been tracking me!"

Kana laughed. "I have only been looking into one of you. I meet Hiei by chance, and all he did was lead me closer to the one I was looking for."

Anger like that of the Dragon was mirrored upon Hiei's face. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as his energy increased. He hated to be used, and Kana had definitely used him. She had also gained two things, information and training.

"Who were you going after, then?" I questioned.

At this, she looked me straight in the eye. "You, Kurama."

I was not surprised. She had taken a special interest in me when we first arrived at this complex. Now I knew my prediction had been correct. The only question was why.

"Dang you!" yelled Yusuke, his fingers formed ready to fire his Spirit Gun. "Why did you do chase after him!?"

"For reasons you would not understand," she replied calmly.

"That's not a good enough answer!" Yusuke yelled in reply. Spirit Energy flowed to his fingers.

"Do not fire!" Hiei told the detective, though it was too late. The blast fired from his fingertips, heading straight for Kana.

Smoke filled the area where Kana was standing. Rubble fell from the sky, adding to the dust that was already spiraling. A few minutes later the dust cleared, revealing a wall of hollyhocks as black as the night sky. They slowly receded back into the pavement, causing some pieces to become loose and stick out of the ground.

"That was not a very nice gesture," replied the demon, her energy now sensible. Her green eyes glared at Yusuke, carefully studying him, waiting for his next attack, if it came.

"You're not a very nice person," Yusuke countered, powering up for another attack.

"Wait," said Hiei, standing in front of Yusuke. "If we are going to fight, I should be the one to do it. I know her better than any of you."

"It's true," I said. "If she has been training with him for the last 64 nights, he would be the best to fight her."

"Fine," growled Yusuke, backing down as Hiei stepped forward, preparing for battle by pulling his sword from it's sheath.

"How about you all fight me?" asked Kana, a smirk coming to her lips.

We all glanced at each other, then nodded.

"Let's get this over with. If I win, I get to speak privately with Kurama. You win, and I will take my own life. Deal?" bargained Kana. Hiei looked my way to see if I agreed to the terms. I nodded.

"Deal," Hiei replied, jumping from the ground and starting the battle.

**A/N-Yay! Fight scene! Okay, I won't kill you. New chapter up after this one as soon as I can copy and paste! Anyway, please review! PLEASE!(Again, with the exclamation marks...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Told you so! Anyway, Yusuke says 'Dang you' in the last chapter... I forgot to change that to 'Damn you' for... Anyway, Kana might seem to powerful, and I know you are going to think 'Omg, I'm going to stop reading because she is such a Mary Sue' Well, please, KEEP READING! She does have a weakness, but you guys find out about it, like, a long time from now...Anyway, hope I did this fight scene well enough. P.S. Please give me some tips on writing fight scenes!**

Chapter Four

Kana's POV

I knew Hiei and his speed. I was ready when he came behind me, almost silently. Almost. I jumped out of the way just as his sword came down. Little did I know that another swordsman with a Spirit Sword was behind me. I quickly summoned my own sword, a blade called Power. I had made it myself and integrated it permanently with my Spirit Energy in order to strengthen the steel. I blocked the blow perfectly and pushed back, forcing the orange-hair swordsman to his back.

"Kuwabara!" yelled the black-haired boy, rushing to his side. I took a step back to give them room.

"'I'm fine Yusuke," Kuwabara said in reply. Good. Now I knew all of their names.

I had momentarily forgotten about Hiei and Kurama. I felt the icy blade hit my back, but no more. I spun around, catching it with my bare hands. Well, not exactly. Green vines twirled around the blade, capturing it. I held the vines in my hand and pulled. Hiei's sword flew out of his hand and hit the wall behind me. I spun beneath him and summoned more vines. It is a good thing I always kept seeds and plants from the demon world in a small pouches.

The vines wrapped around Hiei and pushed him to the back wall, where they took root and kept him there.

"One down, three to go," I muttered as I evaded a Shotgun blast. Kurama stood in the corner, not entering the battle, but watching my technique. I had expected that, so I was not going to use my favorite attack. Not yet.

"Damn it!" screamed Yusuke as he realized that all the attack had done was given me a scratch at my ankle. Blood slowly trickled off of it, causing a little tickle like that of an annoying feather under your nose. It would not affect my battles unless Kurama took advantage of it, which he most likely would. That meant I had to be more cautious than I would otherwise be if I was dealing with just Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I glanced over at Hiei, who was still struggling against the bonds. He did not know that they fed off of his demon energy, and the more he struggled, the more they fed, until he was completely drained. Hiei would not be getting free any time soon.

As for Kurama, he had moved. I now needed to keep an eye out from him as well, so the sooner I got rid of Yusuke the better. Now, which plant or attack to use? Traps, traps, traps. Yes, I know which one to use now.

Kuwabara came up beside me, his aura sword lighting up the space around him. I guess he goes first. I turned to face him as he ran towards me. I almost let him get a blow in before I jumped, but only slightly. As he kept moving forward, I grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him to the ground. Bright white restraints appeared on his wrists and ankles, attaching him to the ground.

"Damn it, Kuwabara! Can you stay to the end of the fight just once?!" questioned Yusuke. I found their back and forth arguments intriguing and slightly, what's the word, humorous? Yes, humorous is the right word. It was apparent they cared for each other's well being, but yet they still got angry when they failed in battle.

Yusuke rushed at me in an angry rage, his fists ready for a punch. I gently jumped, just enough so that I could dodge the blow and land just a few feet away. He turned to face me again, rage still burning. His fingers formed to form a gun, meaning he was ready to shoot his Spirit Gun. I was ready to place him in my trap.

"Spirit Gun!" he exclaimed, the energy sailing from his fingers. I allowed it to hit me full on. I needed a cut, on my arm preferably, so that my next attack would work properly.

And the gun pulled through. A long cut was on the inside of my arm, exactly where I needed it to be. Of course, I had taken other damage elsewhere, including to my bad ankle. I could only put a little weight on it now, though I had to try to hide it. Blood was trickling faster from it now, creating a small puddle by my foot. Blood was flowing from my wrist rapidly, dripping to the floor. I could feel the blood loss getting to me, but it was nothing I could not take.

"Yes! A direct hit!" Yusuke cried. Little did he know it was all part of my plan, and he had just fallen into my trap. I turned away from him, pretending to care for my wounds. I secretly placed a seed into the deep cut. A smile tugged at my lips. All that I had left to do was to wait. Seconds, minutes, it no longer mattered. My trap to seal the last two was set.

And I wasn't even close to my ace yet.

**A/N- Like I said, please keep reading if you are thinking Mary Sue! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 (AN) Yes, this is a diff chap

**A/N-Sorry this took so long to post... This is my fourth attempt. Anyway, little spoiler alert as far as the story goes... I need tournament teams made of all demons and 5-7 members. *Spoiler over* Hehe. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

Chapter Five

Kurama's POV

Hiei and Yusuke had told me to stay out of the fight until I had found Kana's weakness. So far, she had not shown any real weakness except for not dodging Yusuke's attack. Kana used plant weapons, similar to my own. That may of been why she had taken a special interest in me to begin with. She also used a lot of assorted attacks, most likely meaning that she had not specialized in any unique or special attack. Moving as fast as Hiei, she was a formidable opponent. Of course, we were supposed to be here to befriend her, not engage her in battle. Right now, in the heat of battle, was not the time. Maybe I could just let her talk to me. It would have saved much time and trouble. Of course, the damage was already done. Kana's strategy was also like mine. She trapped her opponent with various attacks and then incapacitated them. A sly girl. I decided that it was time for me to join the battle, even though I had not learn much in the time I was watching.

"Yusuke, I'm joining you," I called as a warning as I jumped from where I was standing to beside him.

"Find out anything?" he asked quietly as Kana was turned and kneeling while tending wounds that she had just suffered.

"Not much. She will not be able to move as fast now that her ankle is cut even deeper. Also, if she had a defined weapon, she would have most likely used it by now. That's basically all I could gather," I replied, keeping an eye on Kana, who stood. She was trying to hide the ankle wound, but I could still see that she was trying not to put too much weight on it. I could see her tracing a deep wound on her arm with her fingers. Was she possibly trying to heal it? No, there was no energy being transmitted from the wound. Then what was she doing?

"Watch her arm!" I yelled as Yusuke went in for another attack when I finally understood what was going on.

"Too late!" yelled Kana, turning towards the advancing detective. Green stems grew from the cut, thorns growing with deadly sharpness. As Kana pumped energy into the plant, it's stems rushed forward, creating a prickly dome around Yusuke. Flinching in pain, she pulled the seed from her arm, where it continued to grow, capturing Yusuke.

"Imprisonment Seed," I muttered, remembering it from the Demon Plane. As Yoko, I had used it occasionally. I always tightened it enough to where my opponent would die so that there would be no witnesses. What I was questioning was how the plant was still growing in the Earth's soil. That plant needed a special soil to grow, which is why it was so good for killing. I only had to sustain it for thirty seconds, tops, for it to work. Now it was growing in Earth soil? Something was not right.

"Correct," called Kana, glancing at Hiei, then Kuwabara, then the freshly trapped Yusuke, making sure they were all trapped yet. Hiei spat curses at the vines that had entangled him, while Kuwabara was yelling at Yusuke because he had gotten trapped. Yusuke was yelling back in reply. Kana smiled, obviously finding it amusing.

"I see you do not kill your opponents," I started, trying to waste time so that I could possibly see a weakness other than that of an ankle.

"Usually, I would. But this group is a special case. They are not really the enemy, only people that did not let me simply speak to you. If they were not your team, they would have been dead. Take that as a fair warning," Kana said, watching Yusuke try to figure out how to get out of the cage.

"Warning taken," I said, sitting.

"Then I guess you would simply like to talk as well?" Kana replied to my gesture. She turned towards me and sat about four feet away.

"The reason we were here in the first place was to create friendly relations. It seems that they think the best way of doing that was by attacking you," I replied.

Kana sighed. "I will release them as long as they promise not to make an attempt on my life."

I threw a glare at Hiei's direction, knowing he was the one that she was referring to. He mumbled a promise and Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were freed. That sat beside me facing the mysterious girl.

"Tell us why you have been chasing Kurama," Yusuke told the girl, getting impatient.

"Very well. Now, I'll start this out with a little story. . ."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N-So anyway, this chapter may seemed a little rushed/OOC. I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you guys are still reading! A big shout out to my reviewer, spoiled princez! Thank you so much, and I'm happy to hear that Kana doesn't seem like a Mary Sue! Anyway, this is my last weekend with my school computer, meaning posts will be farther and farther apart. SO SORRY! It's going to be busy anyway, between softball season, volleyball practice, bastkestball practice, camp, and paper route every morning, so I'll post ****_whenever_**** I can. Going back to the story, here come's the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Six

Kana's POV

The group stared at me, waiting for me to start. I took a deep breath in and started.

"Over three thousand years ago, a pair of kitsune twins were born. One was a male, the other a female. The girl looked weak, and was left for dead in the middle of an ice cold river. She remember the warmth of her mother and brother, and those very thoughts kept her alive. She learned how to protect herself at a very young age, making her violent, ruthless, cold, and intelligent. She lived there while her beautiful silver hair grew to her waist and her eyes to a shining green eyes. The girl stayed for years until she finally left the forest to look for her brother. She found him, but they never spoke. The girl was too afraid of him, so she kept a good distance from him, although she was always tracking him. She followed after her brother's footsteps, stealing, killing, tormenting. When she was around three thousand years old she followed her brother to the human world. He was being chased and had been mortally wounded. He then placed his soul into an unborn child.

"She followed him, mortally wounding herself and placing her soul into the twin of the child. While the twins were born, the twin that held the girl's soul was 'accidentally' placed where children that were orphans. One of the doctors was a demon, and he felt that she was a threat. The mother was told that she had died. The child was left for dead again, and once again survived. Her only goal was to seek out her brother again. Her first name was Eiko Kana, and her second was Akahana Minamino. She now goes by a different name. Can you guess it?"

"Minamino. . ." muttered Kurama. I knew what was going through his head. I had laid out the tracks, and now he had to put them together.

"Why are we play a guessing game?" asked Kuwabara. I can see why Hiei found him so annoying. Yusuke slapped him in the head, causing them to glare one another. Kurama had his head bent, while Hiei was throwing Kurama gentle, considered looks, occasionally glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei stood suddenly, leaving Kurama and causing the now arguing Kuwabara and Yusuke to stop and turn. He walked towards me, stopping inches from me. A glare shot down at me, his crimson eyes digging deep into my soul.

"Get up. I want to talk to you," he said, the anger apparent in his voice.

"No," Kurama said, suddenly lifting his head. "Let me guess. Kana. Her name is Kana, and she is you."

"Yes," I said, my eyes meeting his own. A silent message passed between us, a calm relief, yet a tension of question.

Hiei reached down and grabbed my wrist. I looked up and followed my old teacher to a dark corner of the warehouse. He let go of my wrist and crossed his arms while facing away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned, anger creeping into his voice.

"I didn't want anyone to know until I told him myself," I replied, stating only the truth.

I could see the hand coming, but I did not move. It made contact, it's sting creating a tingle like pins on my face. Yet his heart was not into the attack, and it was only a fraction of what he had hit me during training.

"You could've told me so I could help," Hiei said, walking back towards the group. For the first time I felt that he actually cared about what I did. Maybe we could be some kind of friend in the future. At least, the only kind of friend that the stupid demon kept. I slowly walked back to the group to find the group sitting exactly where I left them, except that Kurama was up and moving, looking around. When he spotted me, he stopped moving and stared.

"I believe you," Kurama said once I came closer. "And I wish to take you to see our mother."

Shock spread across my face. My human mother? I never thought of ever meeting her. The only thing I thought about in both lives was finding my brother, not either of both sets of my family.

"Would that be alright?" Kurama questioned. "Of course, I would have to make sure that you were supposedly dead."

"I understand," I said, shock still coursing through my veins. A home, a real home? It had been thousands of years since I had any realy home. I had always been on the move, with no real place to stay. Even the very thought make me unsure, weary.

"Then let's leave," Kurama said, heading for the old and broken door. I followed him, hoping this would turn out alright.

**A/N-Like I said, please review! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-HeHeHe Chapter Seven, up and rolling!I love hearing feedback. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter Seven

Kurama's POV

Her story was believable. Around the time I rose to power, I started hearing rumors about a female kitsune that was also stealing things. Though I expected to meet her on at least one raid, she never seemed to show, always stealing small things. Although, once, I did see one example of her work. All of the creatures that laid in her path had been killed, no matter what age they had been or how innocent. I remembered admiring her style, then leaving. Someone else could see it that way, and it was a good warning not to cross her path. And now... Now there was a special light, a feeling. She was of no harm. A feeling of openness, that she had told us what was really going on. A feeling of family... And now... Now there was a special light, a feeling. She was of no harm. A feeling of openness, that she had told us what was really going on. A feeling of family...

We soon arrived to the house. The door was unlocked and the lights were on, meaning that my mother was home. Good. I wanted to make sure that the human story checked out. When we walked into the door, Mother was sitting in the kitchen, doing something. I was not sure what, but as soon as I announced I was home, she rushed to the door. Confusion was seen on her face when she first saw Kana, but she then ran up to her and gathered her in a hug. Mother raised Kana's head and brushed a birthmark right under her chin. It was the size of a dime and was a simple swirl.

"Akahana!" Mother said as she hugged the 5 foot frame of Kana. I guess she would also be going by her human name. "They told me you were dead!"

"I'm here now," Kana replied, wrapping her arms around our mother.

I guess that her story checked out, then.

As the night progressed, we moved her into my room. Kana, or Akahana as she was called here, filled Mother in with a not so truthful story of what had happened the last fifteen years of her life. It ended with her saying that I had found her earlier in the day and we had been talking for most of it. Possibly the least of the lies.

"Time for bed," my mother said, long past twilight. We hurriedly jumped into the separate beds that had been placed in my room. Tomorrow we would have to report to Koema, and we both needed our sleep badly. Kana took a direct hit from the Spirit Gun, so it is not surprising that she fell asleep right away. I, on the other hand, stayed awake for hours before finally letting the darkness take me.

*Next Morning*

"We're leaving!" I called as Kana and I left the comfort of the house to find the rest of the group so we could meet Koema.

"Just be back before dinner!" our mother replied as we shut the door. Making our way back the the warehouse, we picked up Hiei first (he was sleeping in the tree outside our window), then Kuwabara, and finally Yusuke. We arrived at the warehouse, and then waited and sat for Koema and Botan to show up.

"So this is Kana," examined Botan as the two appear out of seemingly nowhere behind my sister. Kana whipped around, almost hitting Botan in the face and stepping on Koema. What a nice introduction to the Ruler of the Spirit World and his assistant.

"Sorry," Kana apologize, backing away. "You startled me."

"It's fine," Botan replied, shaking her hand in front of her face. "No harm done."

"Fool," muttered Hiei under his breath.

"Anyway," Botan said, taking a seat beside Kana. The rest of us followed, creating a small semicircle. Koema stood at the front and cleared his throat. We looked at him and waited for what he had to say, though it was rather awkward waiting for the toddler to give orders.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Kana," said Koema, his hand outstretched. Kana carefully reached out and shook his hand, wary of his presence.

"You too," Kana told the toddler.

"I do expect there is a reason we are all here?" Hiei broke in, his voice filled with annoyance. "Because if there is not, I will leave now."

"Well, I have your next case ready, if you care," Botan snapped. She then turned to Kana. "Would you like to join them?"

"It would be my pleasure," replied the kitsune. "And I assume it will be a role I keep?"

"Yes," replied Koema.

"Wait a minute! I never said that she could start going on cases with us!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"You could use the help, by the way you fought yesterday," came the snide remark from Kana. "It did not take that long for me to capture you, and I could have easily killed you much faster."

"As well as a great fighter, she is a pristine healer. You could seriously use the help when one of you get injured badly," Botan said, only to be glared at by Kuwabara.

"As much as hate it, having her with us would be a good idea. She might possibly make for Kuwabara's weakness," Hiei surprisingly said, though you could tell it was strained.

"Hey! Take that back, Shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled at the demon, standing. Hiei turned away, hiding a smirk that had appeared on his face.

"Whatever," Yusuke said, pulling Kuwabara back to the ground. "We'll take her with. Just give us the case."

"Finally, to the good part," said Koema, perking up. "Your new case is to track down a demon. His name is Raken."

"Now, he's in a forest in the Demon World. It's highly traveled, as about one hundred demons past through every day. He's killing anyone that he can get ahold of, all through the forest. It's causing quite an uproar there, and we're getting pressured to take care of this issue," Botan continued.

"So, we have to find this guy and kill him," inquired Yusuke.

"Well, I wouldn't of told you all of that for nothing, now would have I?" Botan replied. "Kana, would you work your magic?"

"I'd be happy to," the demon said, standing.

"What magic are you talking about?" questioned Yusuke.

"Opps," said Kana, starting to power up her Spirit and Demon Energy at once. "Forgot to tell you. I can open portals between the Human and Demon World."

A small orb started to gather in her palm, her white Spirit Energy and deep purple Demon Energy combining. When it grew to the size of her palm, Kana flicked her wrist, sending the orb crashing into a wall. As soon as it hit, a rectangle formed a doorway that glowed a brilliant purple.

"Ready to go?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-Hey guys! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!Especially spoiled princez! Please keep reading and reviewing!And I will be making changes to chapter 8 soon to make it better. Read or you will be confused later on. The only change will be meeting between Akahana/Kana and her mother. Anyway, here's Chapter Eight!**

Chapter Eight

Kana's POV

It was a rather hard landing in the Demon World. I had the right location, as Botan had told me exactly where it was, and I had visited here many times. In fact, I was very familiar with this forest and knew it like the back of my hand. The Branded Forest, as it was called, brought back memories, most of them painful. In this forest, I had stolen my first item and made my first kill, which I was proud of at the time, but I was no longer. Branded me, it had done.

"So, now what?" Yusuke said, snapping me back to reality. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had already pulled themselves off of the hard, dirty ground. Above us were five person-sized holes. Wonderful.

"Now," I sighed. "We walk, and hopefully become prey for Raken."

"That's your best plan? I expected more out of you," said Kuwabara.

"Actually, it is the best plan," Kurama said, outstretching his hand to me.

I took it and stood. "If we look like normal travelers, Raken will feel open to attack us, and that way we will not have to look for him. He like to attack big groups, and all travelers in the last months have at least heard a scream. Most have been found dead or reported missing. If our luck holds out, he will find us."

"Do any of you know your way around the forest?" questioned Hiei.

I cleared my throat. "I do."

"Then take us on the least traveled roads," the fire demon replied.

A smile crept at my lips. "I can do much better than that. I can make it appear that we're lost. We could wander around this forest for weeks, hitting water about every one or two days."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get lost," said Yusuke turning towards the east.

I turned to face in the opposite direction, west. Starting to walk, Kurama and Hiei followed. Kuwabara and Yusuke slowly caught on, having to run to catch up with me. I kept an open eye as the rest of the group spoke among themselves. Over the first hours I did not see many traps or enemies, but as we continued on the forest became more dangerous. We barely avoided about 20 enemies before we set up for camp in a small clearing. I luckily knew how to build a shelter quickly, and though it was not the best I had even built, it worked quite well. Kuwabara had insisted that he take first watch. Wearily, as the sun went down, the spirit detective, fire demon, and my fellow kitsune laid to rest.

I tried to follow suit, yet could not. Certainly, I thought, nothing could go wrong. As I felt the darkness start to take me, I felt a slight nagging in the back of my mind that something was going to go wrong.

~~Line~~

I was awakened by the sound of Kuwabara's sword activating. I jumped out from under my blanket and right to my feet, my hand going straight to my hair, where I hid the key for my main attack. At the opening of our shelter was a pack of grey wolves, their red eyes glowing with a hungry stare. Slowly, I smiled.

"Lay down your guard, Kuwabara," I told the human. He gave me a startled glare as I walked to the entrance.

"Are you crazy?" he replied, though he did release his blade. I gave no reply as I gently walked up to the wolf that was bigger than the rest. Slowly, I moved my hand underneath it's muzzle, letting it smell who I was. Thirty seconds later, the wolf rubbed against my leg, it's eyes turning from blood red to a beautiful blue.

"Hello Argon," I said to the wolf, kneeling and rubbing gently behind it's ears. Argon's mouth opened, smiling. He had always been my favorite.

"Is that you, Kana?" came a female voice. A shape came running towards me in the dark, ears creating a strange silhouette.

The metallic sound of a sword coming untied came from behind my back. I gave a small gesture for Hiei to stand down. I heard the sword fall to the ground, though could sense Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama's stiff stances.

I paid no mind and smiled. "It's me Aya, though I don't appear the same as I did when I left."

I was going to continue speaking, but was interrupted by a five foot seven frame ramming into me. I fell to my back, Aya's arms squeezing the air out of me. She looked exactly the same she did when I left over 2000 years ago. Her purple and grey hair was waist long and her eyes were still a golden-brown. Rabbit and squirrel furs were patched together to create a dress. Grey wolf ears poked out of her head, twitching as she listened to sounds that came from bushes.

"Red hair," Aya said as she stood up, lifting me to my feet also. "And green eyes. Human smell. What the heck happened to you?"

"About 15 years ago, I mortally injured myself in order to follow my brother. I fused with the soul of a human, Akahana. I took the name and searched once again by my brother, who had merged with a human soul," I told the wolf demoness.

"So did you find him?" Aya asked eagerly. Her ears twitched in excitement, with her eyes staring straight at me. I back away slightly.

Before I could reply, Kurama stepped forward. He had relaxed, yet kept analyzing Aya even as he looked relaxed.

"She certainly did," the kitsune said, a smile slightly pulling at his lips.

"Ah! You to look just alike!" Aya screeched. "You finally found him, you little rascal!"

Aya jumped over Kurama, who then had a stunned look on his face, and once again landed on me. I could hear Yusuke stifle a laugh, while Hiei cleared his throat.

"Do you mind telling us who this is, or should I assume she is a threat and kill her?" snapped the fire demon, his crimson eyes glaring at Aya.

"This is Aya, a wolf demoness. What awakened us was her pack. They must of been hunting and stumbled upon us on accident. We are good friends from my past life, as we both saved each other's lives. Is that a good enough explanation, Hiei?" I told him. All he did was shoot me a look and turn away, falling back asleep while leaning on one of the posts that supported the shelter.

"Come with me and I can show you my cave! We just had a couple of litters of pups and their starting to eat meat!" exclaimed Aya. "Oh ya! That's why we were hunting!"

"Come on, silly. Let's go and get the meat for your pups," I said walking up to Argon. Aya zoomed to the doorway, ready to have some fun.

"May we come along?" Kurama asked, gesturing to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"As long as you don't get in the way," joked Aya. The three followed us, and Hiei was not liking the idea that he would be left alone.

"They're going to need someone to make up for Kuwabara's weakness," he had spat before following us. Inside, I was happy that the four would be able to see some of what I had done here long ago.

"Time to hunt!" I announced, with Argon and the pack howling behind me.

**A/N-Hehehe! See you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N-Hello readers! School is OUT! Despite this, chapters will be ****_less frequent. _****I have softball, and the computer I was posting on was the school's. I'm still trying to figure out how to post chapters on my phone (I have everything figured out but the copy and pasting thing... UGG!). That is why this chapter is so late. Not that I really had a set posting time... ONE GOOD THING! I might be getting a computer at home that I can post on. I hope. Anywho, R&R please, and enjoy the lastest chapter!**

Chapter Nine

Kana's POV

For several hours we tracked a group of large animals. Over the years, I had forgotten what they were called, but I did remember that they were the Pack's favorite prey. After they had settled down to sleep is when we made our attack. Quietly, Argon and the pack took the back, while my group and Aya took the main entrance.

"How many are we getting?" Kuwabara asked me quietly.

"Shh!" both Aya and I said at the same time. We both understood how much was at stake, even though I had not seen the amount of pups that were born this year. I knew that if Aya had taken Argon out to hunt that the situation was either dire or he needed exercise, but judging by the weight loss on all of their bodies, I was guessing the former.

Suddenly, the signal came. Argon and the pack had started their assault, forcing the animals in our direction. Aya and I took the lead, jumping from the trees above the entrance to the grove clearing. The rest of the group followed us.

"As many as you can!" I yelled to Kuwabara as the animals tried to slow. It was no use to keep the silence now. The surprise attack was launched, and I had already take down three of the beasts. I hope that I would not have to be the one that had to carry them.

"But leave three! One male, one female, and one young," came a yell from Aya. "That way they can repopulate."

"That many have already escaped," called Kurama.

"Then kill as many as you can. The pack is starving," Aya said, her transformation into a wolf almost complete. Her face elongated into a grey muzzle. Arms and legs became skinnier and furry. A howl escaped her mouth, showing sharp teeth. She rushed forward, digging them into the necks of passing beasts.

Soon, a carcass filled clearing laid ahead of us. Over 20 beasts had been killed, possibly enough for thirty days. Possibly. Wolves picked up a beast and slowly started walking towards the cave that they called home. Luckily, it was only about half of a mile to the cave. Behind me, I pulled two beasts by the legs. The path beaten down by the wolves was narrow, but provided adequate space for us to pass through.

"Your pack has really grown," I commented when we arrived to the cave. And I was not lying. Over the years that I had been gone, the pack had grown by over twenty times it's original size. Almost ten litters of pups were play fighting, their new teeth ready to eat the beasts that we had brought back. Another two or three litters were younger and still nursing, curled beside their mother's warm belly. The adults perked up when the smell of blood and warm meat entered.

The first to eat were the pups. Next came the elderly or weak. After them came the main pack of wolves, where most of the meat was spent. Finally, one beast was thrown to the group, Argon, Aya, and me. Aya and Argon created a small fire outside the cave for us to cook the meat, though they tore off pieces and ate their meat raw.

"So why are you here?" Aya asked me as the meat cooked, filling the air with it's scent.

"You know that demon that's been taking out travelers?" I asked.

"Do I ever!" Aya huffed, her face soon filled with sorrow. "Took out over fifty wolves on a hunt. Some of them were pups learning."

"His name is Raken. You can say I've been hired by someone to track him down," I replied.

The wolf demoness perked up, her ears twitching. "Is there anyway I can help? At all?"

"Just be careful."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N-Hey readers! Anyone have Instagram? Well, if you do, I'm posting pictures relating to the story there. Just search the tag #yugiyukiyuseiyuma and there you go. Anyway, to the story! **

Chapter Ten

Hiei's POV

The idea was great, almost ingenious. Almost. The only problem now is that we absolutely and utterly lost.

You see, the plan the female fox had come up included her following us, meaning we had just lost our guide. The only thing she would do to lead us would be to make sure that we didn't accidentally wander out of the forest. Aya's pack also followed us at a distance, just in case we would need support. Not that it was likely we would need it.

The hours fused together, the dark soon forcing us to stop beside a small lake. It's mirror-like surface was broken only by the occasional fish jumping out of it's protection. It serene and calm. Flowers covered the meadow. Sunlight streamed from the openings in the trees. A single rock stuck out of the ground, moss covering half of it's face. I would have never said it aloud, but this place was beautiful.

"We should stop here for the night," Kurama told the group, already setting out the cooked meat Aya had sent with us. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded in reply, while I took two pieces of meat and climbed one of the trees. There, waiting for us, was Kana.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking the meat. She sat on the limb and started to eat. Kana eyed the ground, not speaking. She knew something we didn't.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her, confronting the problem.

"Oh, nothing!" she said, perking up with a cheesy smile on her face.

"Hn," I replied, climbing back down from the tree. Possibly she would be more willing to talk then.

I sat at the base of the tree, ate, and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over the last piece Kurama would provide them with. Insolent humans. If they keep this up, the whole forest will know exactly where we were. Maybe not the worst thing, though I hated the idea of the killer coming to us. It meant we would be unprepared for Raken's attack, as well as unorganized. We would have enough problems fighting with Kuwabara. This only made it worse.

Suddenly, a loud crunch came from the underbrush. Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped the meat and hurried themselves into a fighting stance. I shot up, hand at the hilt of my sword. I glanced over at Kurama. He was ready, a rose already in his hand. I feeling told me that Kana was ready with one kind of attack or another. We were as ready as we would ever be without seeing out opponent.

Soon we could see the person's body. Red eyes, black hair, and a smile that said he had a passion for killing. He made no attempt to hide his demon energy as it radiated off his body. A low A-Class, at least. Behind me, Kana jumped from her hiding place in the tree.

"So this is the team that the Reikai has sent after me," the person said, his eyes studying us.

"Raken," Kana growled. I could feel the anger in her voice. Raken had killed some of her friend's pack. For her, this was now a mission of revenge for Aya.

"So this is Akahana," Raken commented, approaching the fox demoness. Kurama and Yusuke tightened around me, creating a small semi-circle around the girl. We tensed with weapons in hand, ready to strike.

"You don't need to protect me," Kana said as a hand pulled my shoulder back, forcing herself in front of me and Kurama. "I know how to fight."

"I've heard many stories about you, human. Many about how you are not human. Am I getting this right, Outcast?" Raken sneered. Kana tensed, power pulsing through her body with shock and the eagerness to fight. This battle would happen, if not now, then soon.

**A/N-Okay, not the best chapter written in my life, but PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kana's POV

_"Am I getting this right, Outcast?" Raken sneered._

I tensed. Outcast was the official name for the pups who had looked too weak to survive as a kitsune. The official name for my demon form. Somehow, this thing had learned about my past. This was now a personal issue, as well as one that affected my friend and newfound job. It was time for me to fight.

"You think you know a lot about me, don't you?" I questioned Raken, my green eyes shimmering with hate and bloodlust.

"I know everything about you,_ Akahana_. I know about your brother Kurama, also known as Shuichi. I know about your past life,_ Kana_.I know everything about you," replied Raken, still advancing. I could feel Kurama stiffen beside me. I tried to move, but found myself unable. That demon had put a spell on us so we couldn't move! My eyes wandered over to the others. They were unable to move as well.

Before I knew it, a hand brushed against my face. The second it touched, I could feel the burst of demon energy.

"Humans. So delicate," Raken smiled, his nails cutting four cuts into my cheek. Each one reached from my chin all the way up to less than a centimeter from my right eye. "So weak."

"I am stronger than you," I was able to say. Raken's smile faded into a frown. He slapped the fresh cuts on my face, causing a burning yet lingering sting. I could feel grains of dirt and dust being shoved into the wounds. He pushed the small birthmark beneath my neck, and the swirl glowed slightly. No longer could I move.

"You are weak. Pitifully weak. You had so much power, so many followers. Why did you give it up?" Raken told me. I lifted my head and glared straight into his eyes.

"I did it because I was sick of the life I was living. I wanted to find my brother, and I wanted to live a somewhat normal life without always having to watch my back in order to make sure the next breath I breathed wouldn't be my last," I replied. "I wanted to have the life I was never given the chance to have."

"Power is better than family," the beast said. "Family gives you nothing but weakness. Hiei learned that. He lived on his own and had a great plan until he met you, Yusuke. Then he turned soft. Pitiful, even a fake family can make you fall."

That's when I felt the restraints break. Before I had time to blink, Kurama's bloom was the deadly Rose Whip, lashing out to Raken. I wasted no time and brushed my hand through my long, red locks. A rose and stem glided into my hand. A smile crept across my face as my hand whipped forward, the rose becoming the weapon that Kurama and I shared-The Rose Whip, though mine was slightly different. MIne was still a beautiful green whip with sharp, deadly thorns, but it had something special. At the end of it's deadly tip was a single rose petal, it's edges deadly sharp. Other than being a deadly detail to my Rose Whip, it was also a weapon by itself. On command, I could detach it into 1,000 smaller petals, each as deadly as the main petal. I rarely used that attack, as it was hard to control and contain. It could easily hurt anyone or anything I was trying to protect, including myself. The last time I had used it. . . No, I would not think of that in the middle of a battle. It brought back too many memories, too much pain. I would not, I could not.

"Fiend," sneered Kurama, shaking my out of my daze. His green eyes glowed with an anger-filled bloodlust. "You have no idea about families. None."

Raken smiled. "So, you still have enough strength to break the bonds. Surprising. Maybe I'll actually try in this fight."

A silent understanding passed between all of us and we each passed glances to one another. Kuwabara understood that he was too weak for the fight. Yusuke backed down as well, creating a shield for Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei tightened around me, creating a small triangle. We were ready.

Raken raced towards our group, a slender, steel sword in his hand. Hiei and Kurama jumped to each side as the beast closed in. I ducked down as the sword came inches from the top of my head. I landed on my back and captured Raken with my whip. Hiei came behind him, sword drawn, and placed it by his neck. Kurama came to the front with me and join his whip to the entanglement. Behind me, I could feel Yusuke's barrier drop.

"Take this," I said to Yusuke as they trotted up behind us. Gently, I gave him the end of the whip. "I'll be feeding it's power."

Yusuke nodded stood beside my brother. Carefully, I walked towards Raken, who was squirming uncomfortably. Blood was starting to seep from wounds caused by the thorns of the roses. I could feel the gentle yet draining pull of energy flowing into my weapon. I came within striking distance and looked straight into his red eyes.

"What is your reason for doing this?" I hissed at the demon. "Why did you kill part of my friend's pack?"

A smile spread across Raken's face. "It was fun. Pure enjoyment. You have enough power; maybe you should try it sometime."

Anger struck across my face as I constricted my Rose Whip. The deadly petal cut a deep gash into his side. "I've had enough of death and destruction in one lifetime for two. I enjoyed it. I really did. But I changed, and I will NEVER use it for 'fun' again!" The petal came up reaching towards his face, tightening every inch it went. It stopped, just an inch from the base of his neck. A small drop of blood formed.

"I never knew you were this easy to anger. You were known for your cool, calm, collected nature. These years must of made you grouchy, Kana," Raken said. I knew what he said was true. I was easier to anger, to make have bloodlust. I had learned to have fun by killing and stealing while I was still a full kitsune. Searching for my brother had become a side job, and to get away from the killing I refocused to my brother. Yet it seemed I had become even bloodier than the life in my kitsune form.

I tried to calm down, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes. It was a huge mistake. The second my eyes closed, I felt the overwhelming power of Raken destroy both whips and send all of us flying backwards. A painful crack came from my back as I slammed into one of the trees behind me. Long blades that Raken had created followed soon afterward, trapping me in place, not daring to move. He did this to the others as well.

"You are quite the prize. Maybe I'll keep you alive. . . For a while. As far as these four, I have no use for them," Raken said, approaching my brother. "They will die."

"Do it and I will kill you," I rasped.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that? I have the far upper hand. I could kill you now, if I wanted to. The blades that surround you block all of your energy, meaning you can't even use the tree behind you or the grass at your feet as a weapon," Raken told me, shaking his head.

I hung my head in shame. It was true. I had already tried to extend my energy beyond my body and failed, even after slightly cutting my arm with a blade where my energy flowed free. It was over.

Raken closed in on Kurama, the kitsune's emerald green eyes glaring at the monster. At that time I remembered a fateful promise; to be back for dinner. Now, neither one of us would make it home. One night, one day, one meeting. That was all the time I had with my family. Not Aya, my friend, my actual family. What would Koema tell Mother? That her only son and newly discovered daughter had both died. She would be overtaken with grief. . . And it would all be thanks to me.

"Wait!" I yelled as Raken prepared to take Kurama's life. I hung my head lower and looked away. "What would it take for you to spare them?"

A smile went across Raken's face. "Well, there is this tournament coming up. . . I'll tell you what, if you enter it and win the whole thing, you can kill me. But, if you lose one battle, your four companions die and you become my would be your teammates, if they are willing."

I looked at each one separately. They all gave me a look of reassurance, of agreement. They would do it. At that time, I could feel the eagerness of battle flow through my veins like it had so many years ago. "We'll do it."

**A/N-Here we go! The real story starts with the longer chapters! Also, if there's any of my dear readers that want to have a tournament team in the group, let me know! Please! I need some help! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
